Seeing Black
by Heartplay
Summary: Aoi Hyuuga never saw it coming. The accident that changed her life and turned her world dark. RukaxAoi


Hi! Welcome to my story. :] Please do enjoy your read!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of it's loveable characters.

---- -- - - -- ----

**Seeing Black  
**by Heartplay

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?  
Sara Bareilles_

When she woke up, the world was black. Aoi wasn't sure if maybe the lights were off, if it was still night, or maybe she was just dreaming. Barely awake, she thought nothing of it and happily went back to sleep, thoughts of an upcoming dance and a shy crush clouding her head.

When Aoi woke again, it was still dark, and she thought it strange that night could be so long. She squinted her eyes in a search for a tiny bit of light. There was none. It unnerved her, really. Aoi was not a girl who usually woke up in the middle of the night, she had always slept like a baby. And anyways, what time was it? Where was her alarm clock when she needed it? Sighing, she realized she'd have to go hunt for the thing, not wanting to be late to school again and receive a detention. Making a move to get up, she winced and cried out in pain as soon as her feet hit the floor. There was a horrible pain in her legs, and on her stomach and back and she wondered why she hadn't noticed it before, because her whole body felt like it was on fire now. Gently, softly as she could (whilst gritting her teeth in pain), she sat back down on the bed.

Aoi heard the sounds of running footsteps, of a door opening and someone calling out, "she's awake! She's awake! Come ba-hey! That coffee's only for the employees, boy, and-what?! No! I said the girl's woke up! Aoi! Hyuuga!"

That was strange, thought Aoi. Where exactly was she? If she was home like where she thought she was, then who was this screeching woman with the uncomfortably high voice? She felt, or rather heard, the lady walk closer to her.

"Aoi, you should get back into bed. Those wounds are probably still hurting, I bet. You wouldn't want to open them up again," the lady said. Aoi opened her mouth in confusion, then closed it. What was this crazy lady talking about? What wounds? Why would she feel bad? And why hadn't anyone turned on the lights yet?

"I'm going to get some new bandages for you, it looks like you need a new wrapping," she continued.

"Wait!" Aoi was still very lost- she needed some answers. Slowly, she said, "Um...sorry, but I don't understand what you mean. I feel fine, and do you think you could please turn on the lights? I can't see a thing."

The lady was quiet for a moment. Aoi fidgeted with the blanket in her hands, thinking she would not like the answers, not at all, and thinking maybe this was all just a weird dream, and she would soon wake up and be late for school.

"...oh, honey? You don't remember?" She felt a cool hand gently touch her arm, in a gesture of comfort, she figured. Really, all it did was shock her and start goosebumps running up her arms.

"Remember what? What are you talking about?" Aoi asked. She was so confused, and all she really wanted to do was go home. The air smelled weird, like medicines and too clean and unlike her home. And _why_ was no one turning on the lights? Was she in some kind of vampire place and were they planning on sucking her blood?

"Dear," the lady squeezed her arm, "you've been in an accident," she paused, and waited for the words to register.

Aoi's thoughts scrambled to a stop, and for a second all she could think about was black

.

An...accident?

"I...I guess you really don't remember. That blow to your head must have done more than we thought," said the lady. "We called your brother and father already, they'll come and explain everything to you. So for now, just sit tight." Aoi did not want to 'sit tight' and be a good girl. She wanted-no, needed, some answers. "I understand you must be very confused right now," she continued, "you can call me Nurse Miaka, by the way, or just Rei, if you'd like. And...if you haven't figured out by now, you're in a hospital. Maya Rock Hospital, to be exact."

A hospital? What was she doing in a hospital? And this accident she was talking about, she didn't remember being in an accident. Last thing she remembered...the last thing she did...

Aoi furrowed her brows. What was the last thing she did? She woke up- it was a Saturday, yes. And she was excited for something, couldn't wait, but what? What was she happy about that she skipped out on making breakfast? ...Dress shopping! Yes, she was walking with her friends to a dress boutique, that pretty french place, hoping to find the perfect dress for the Winter Ball. And they were walking, her friends saying something about how Takki was going to ask her and she should get a red dress to match her eyes. There was that busy street they had to cross, and she really didn't want to have to walk all the way down the road to the nearest intersection, and...and....

oh god.

"Oh my god." Her heart started beating faster. "Oh no, no, no. Oh my god. What happened? Am- am I dead?! Am I in heaven?! What?- where are my frie-"

"Calm down!," the lady shrieked. Aoi jumped, she had forgotten about her. "Remember, calm down ok? You're in a hospital, there's nothing to worry about. You've only been in an accident and we're going to fix you up all good and new..." She stopped, her voice ending on an awkward pitch.

"I'm not going to die?"

"Definitely not."

Aoi took a deep breath, in order to calm herself and her frantic heart that felt like it was going to burst out of her chest in any minute. "Then...then why can't a see anything? Could you please turn the lights on?"

There was a pause, an awkward silence and she could feel the air growing thick. "...please?"

"...Sweetie- the lights _are _on. It's eleven in the morning." There was that hand on her forearm again.

But if the lights were on, then why couldn't...why- "Why can't I see anything?"

She heard the lady- Nurse Rei, sigh. "I didn't want to explain this to you- it's tough. I thought it would be better for your father to tell you, but if you really-"  
"Please tell me. It's alright." She tried to smile for her. She waited for her answer.  
"...fine then. No interruptions till I stop, ok?" The lady- no, Nurse Rei- paused, and grabbed her hand. "Ok. Well...as you know, you were hit by a van." Aoi's eyes widened, she hadn't remembered that. "And mostly you've made it out ok... well, not ok, but you're alive. And when you leave here you'll be perfectly fine, except your eyes."

Aoi blinked, moved her hand to touch her eyes only to discover a cloth wrapped around her head. She winced as her fingers graced her sore eyes. Ouch.

"...when you were hit, the windows of the van shattered and some glass got into your eyes. We were able to remove most of it, but I'm afraid- we were hoping this wouldn't happen..." she stopped.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to see anymore."

Her heart stopped, her thoughts quit. Suddenly the black was too much, too overwhelming and she tried closing her lids, but it did nothing. She felt trapped, desperation and panic overpowering her thoughts. "So... you mean," her voice shook, "...that I'm blind? Forever?"

Silence. A long, stretched out silence.

She already knew the answer.

---- -- - - -- ----

Hallelujah! First chapter done! :D

Yay! Thank you for reading this far! Much appreciated :] This isn't really my first fic, I've started tons of others, but always end up deleting them because I lose inspiration. Hopefully that won't happen with this one. It was the easiest fic I've ever written, I loved writing from Aoi's POV and not having to describe everything she saw. But anyways, this fic was inspired by the lovable couple RukaxAoi and because there was no stories, none, about them at all in this fandom. If you think about it, they are such a cute and perfect couple. Or at least that's how my mind sees it. Also inspired by a poster I saw at school that said something about someone becoming blind every two seconds.

Next chapter will probably be longer. Hopefully. Anyways, reviews are very much appreciated, and will encourage me much, much, more to continue. And I adore construction criticism. :] Cookies to all! :D


End file.
